dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Boss/Strategies
This page is used for sharing strategies against Boss. General Tips Despite his intimidating appearance, Boss is a relatively easy enemy, who may require just a few attempts to defeat. Because Boss' hook attack instantly kills all units at any distance, there's not much of a point in bringing ranged units to fight as their overall damage output proves to be marginal in this fight, because of their long preparation time. Players should bring fast melee units instead. It's a good idea to bring Red Barrel to the fight since its explosion can deal a significant amount of damage. Keep in mind that the fire pool will not harm Boss due to his fire resistance. Extra Courage buff should be used if necessary to ensure that you have enough courage to fuel constant unit spam. Alternatively, use Fury buff to give every unit double damage in hopes of killing Boss quicker or at least heavily damaging it. Keep in mind that other enemies will still be attacking the bus. It's not recommended to try and fight them as Boss will kill them all with one attack. If they still manage to get too close to the bus, use any of the barrels and drop it to kill or weaken them for Bill to finish off with his rifle. Strategy 1: Extra Damage Oriented Current viability: The best option. Deck The only necessary units are: * Grenader – Level 0 min. * Mechanic – Level 2 min. Mechanic must have 13+ damage. To easily defeat the zombie, send out Grenader the instant after Boss' crane lands a hit, and throw a grenade at him. After that send out Mechanic as soon as possible, and both units will rather quickly dispatch the enemy. Keep sending out your other melee units to destroy the barricade. If your team will fail to dispatch Boss in one go, just repeat the cycle again. Use other melee units if supporting zombies will get too close to the bus. Strategy 2: Low Level Substitue Current viability: Outclassed. This strategy should only be referred to if the player is desperate to defeat Boss as soon as possible. Deck List of necessary units: * Redneck – Level 2 min. * Mechanic – Level 2 min. * Glenn – Level 2 min. * Red Barrel – Level 0 min. All listed human units must have 13+ damage min. When fighting against Boss, wait for him to perform his hook attack and become vulnerable. At that moment, send out Redneck to try and kill any enemies that have extra rage points since enemies killed by Boss won't grant players any rage point. Spam Redneck, Glenn, and Mechanic as much as possible when he becomes vulnerable and drop Red Barrel in such a way that it won't hurt melee units but will damage Boss. Stop sending out units a little while before Boss begins performing his second hook attack and save courage for when he becomes vulnerable again. Category:Strategy Category:Community Category:Bosses